


Bang Bang (My Baby Shot Me Down)

by MeowshmallowX



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Angst, Assassin AU, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Gun Violence, Heavy Angst, M/M, Songfic, Tragedy, VictUuri, Viktor Nikiforov - Freeform, Violence, katsuki yuuri - Freeform, victor nikiforov - Freeform, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 07:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11732295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeowshmallowX/pseuds/MeowshmallowX
Summary: (Bang bang...he shot me down….)Another shot rings out.(Bang bang...I hit the ground....)Yuuri slams into the road, his breath shooting out of his lungs. He clutches his side—it's warm, wet. He's been hit.(Bang bang...that awful sound....)The click of a cocking gun echoes through the silent night, and Yuuri flinches and slides himself between two cars, pistol held tight to his chest."Where are you?" sings a strangely familiar voice. Deep. Russian accent. "Darling…."(Bang bang...my baby shot me down.)"Right...here," gasps Yuuri.The man whirls around. His grin glints in the moonlight with his eyes. Yuuri knows that grin from—somewhere. He shakes it off."Do svidaniya, my dear," purrs the man.BANG!





	Bang Bang (My Baby Shot Me Down)

**Author's Note:**

> Good luck getting through this. I wrote this in the wee hours of a Monday morning while in a WEIRD space in my head.

Yuuri presses his back to the alley wall, waiting in the shadows.  _ He’ll be looking for you this time,  _ the note had said.  _ Be ready. _

“Come out already,” he mutters through gritted teeth. “I want to get home soon.”

_ Home.  _ Home to Viktor, who’s waiting for him in Saint Petersburg, all alone with nobody but Makkachin to keep him company. Home to Viktor, who has no idea what Yuuri does. Home to Viktor, his Viktor.  _ I’m doing this for you, Vitya,  _ he thinks, slipping a gloved hand into his coat’s inner pocket. 

Above, the moon slides out from behind the clouds, and Yuuri bites back a curse. Light makes this job harder. 

And then—footsteps.

Yuuri doesn’t even have to check. It’s him. It’s always him. 

“Come out, come out, wherever you are,” a voice rings out.  _ His  _ voice—a new accent, a new pitch, of course, but it’s him. “I’m  _ dying  _ to see you, love. I need you.”

“ _ You? _ ” snorts Yuuri softly. He knows it’s audible. He also knows his target can’t tell where it’s from. “Need  _ me? _ ”

His target grins—Yuuri can’t see it, but he can feel it. They know each other too well. 

“Oh,  _ yes. _ ” And then his voice drops to a silky purr. “I even prepared myself for you.”

Yuuri smirks. The area’s acoustics make it almost impossible to tell where sound came from—unless you’re careless.

Yuuri is  _ never  _ careless.

But it seems that his target is feeling reckless tonight. 

“Really?” Yuuri hums. “Is tonight a special occasion?”

Yuuri waits for a reply. He needs to know for sure where his target stands.

A pause, and then— 

“How could you forget?” His target sounds almost injured. “Today is our five year anniversary, darling.”

_ There.  _

“Oh?” Yuuri slips out into the moonlight, pistol cocked and ready— 

_ Bang bang...he shot me down…. _

Pain rips through Yuuri’s shoulder, and he hisses, ducking back into the darkness.  _ So much for never careless,  _ he thinks, biting back a snarl. He touches a hand to the wound. It’s light—he’s only grazed.  

“Ah, so you’d like it rough tonight?” chuckles his target. “Your wish is my command, sweetheart.”

Yuuri’s eyes widen. His target’s voice dropped for a moment there—drifted dangerously close to dropping its disguise. Was that deliberate too, or was it a  _ real _ mistake?

“Good boy,” he replies, voice low.

As those words leave his lips, Yuuri is struck with a jolt of eerie familiarity. Maybe he’s said them to his target before. It’s certainly possible—they’ve been playing the same game for five years. 

Yuuri darts out from behind the trash can to crouch behind a car, and the crack of gunfire splits the air again.

“Impatient tonight, are we,” notes his target. Yuuri is sure he’s smirking. “Dear, why don’t we take it slow?”

_ I need to get back to Viktor,  _ thinks Yuuri irritably.  _ This trip has gone on weeks too long.  _

“I have someone I’m meeting,” answers Yuuri, struggling not to let the frustration color his tone.

He hears a gasp.

“Are you breaking it off?” demands his target. “I thought you were having fun, love.”

So  _ that’s  _ where he is.

“It was good while it lasted.” Yuuri blows a strand of hair out of his face. “Consider this my kiss goodbye.”

Yuuri leans out from behind the car and fires once. He grazes fabric and flesh—he can hear it.

And then another shot rings out.

_ Bang bang...I hit the ground.... _

Yuuri slams into the road, his breath shooting out of his lungs. He clutches his side—it's warm, wet. He's been hit.

_ Bang bang...that awful sound.... _

The click of a gun being cocked echoes through the silent night, and Yuuri flinches and slides himself between two cars, pistol held tight to his chest. 

"Where are you?" sings a strangely familiar voice. Deep. Russian accent. Through the haze of pain, Yuuri recognizes that voice. Wonders why his target has gotten rid of the disguise. Why he’s letting Yuuri hear him. " _ Darling, _ where are you?"

_ Bang bang...my baby shot me down…. _

"Right...here," gasps Yuuri.

The man whirls around. His grin glints with his eyes in the moonlight. Yuuri…Yuuri knows that grin from…somewhere. He shakes it off.

"Do svidaniya, my dear," purrs the man.

_ Bang! _

Yuuri’s hand drops, pistol smoking, and he coughs out a laugh, grabbing onto the car to steady himself. His target is crumpled in the middle of the street, but he won’t stay down—he never does.

_ Bang bang...I shot you down…. _

He slides around behind the car and shuts his eyes for a moment, catching his breath. 

A rustle.

Suddenly, there’s an arm around Yuuri’s throat, the barrel of a gun pressed to his temple. 

“ _ Fuck  _ you,” spits Yuuri, and shoots before his target can reply.

_ Bang bang...you hit the ground…. _

Behind Yuuri, the man crumples to the sidewalk. He spins around and drops to his knees beside his target, ready to unveil him.

But dread seizes him, and suddenly Yuuri is so, so afraid.

_ Bang bang...that awful sound…. _

“Yuu...ri?” croaks his target, icy blue eyes wide. He lets out a groan of agony. “Yuuri...Yuuri, it’s you.…”

_ Bang bang… _

“Viktor?” Yuuri’s voice is panicked. It can’t be. It  _ can’t  _ be. “Viktor!  _ Viktor! _ ”

_...I used to shoot you down. _

**Author's Note:**

> You made it to the end! Congrats! Thank you so much for reading, and leave kudos or even a comment if you enjoyed it (which you probably didn't, but hey, here's hoping). 
> 
> The title and the lyrics throughout are rather predictably from "Bang Bang (My Baby Shot Me Down)" by Cher. I was listening to Nancy Sinatra's cover as I wrote this, though, not the original. 
> 
> Aaaand have a great day!
> 
> (Side note: if it makes you feel any better, imagine it was all a really dramatic Nerf war.)


End file.
